FateRequiem Chronicles
by Col98
Summary: Seven Servants of Modern Fiction, Seven Masters from Her Universe, One War...
1. Author's Ramblings

**Opening Writer Thoughts**: I haven't written here in such a LONG time and I don't know why. Maybe because I've become more "mature" so to speak, I've descended into life in such a way that I have forgotten about my love for anime. In these past months, I have become drowned in the regular world around us and this is somewhat of a surprise to me. However, as my life descends into boredom and sadness, I have seen the light in this old love of mine. And I wish to continue writing fiction, because my life is too bland and I want to entertain.

........and college is getting kinda lame and boring.

Well, that was rather dramatic, but screw it. I'm writing these short fics to check out if I still have it. Please bare with me guys, your support would be much appreciated.

On a side note, for those people who kinda know me here and are wondering if "Hey, it's this guy again, he's probably going to start something good, but he won't finish it because of some blah, blah, blah." Well, that won't happen anymore. If any of you are interested I still might attempt to update my old stories here.

* * *

**Rules:**

Here are some rules regarding this work of fiction, and how you guys should deal with it. It's going to work a little differently from how we usually do things here.

1. Fiction will be written occasionally, within a week or so. However, this is only a side project I'm working on as I am also currently working on my book.

2. If you guys are interested with the story, please review this work and give me your opinions. Also reviews are important, as when each chapter ends I will offer you readers some choices. Within, a week or so I will tally the choices, and whichever choice is higher, that will be the deciding factor in the succeeding plot of the next chapter. In other words, you guys will be dictating the life of the main character(s).

3. I'm only writing this because my friend is currently editing my book and it's probably going to take a while since it's so damn long. This however, will start out with short chapters with around 4000 words, if that doesn't satisfy you or if it's too long, please give your opinion.

* * *

ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!


	2. The Prologue 01

**Fate/Requiem Chronicles  
**The Prologue -01

**

* * *

**

It was a day like any other in the SOS Brigade clubroom.

**Haruhi Suzumiya**, the club leader appears seated before the computer screen not looking particularly entertained. She scrolls through a web page with disinterest in her eyes. Then, suddenly something catches her attention.

**Kyon**, the club's second founder appears sitting before a table drinking sweet tea. He appears to be playing a strange card game with another individual. The expression on his face shows boredom yet he seems intrigued by the game he's playing.

**Koizumi Itsuki**, a handsome young lad appears playing with Kyon. In his hand are five cards, each containing the image of a creature along with a description of the said creature. He appears smiling calmly as he knows his victory is assured.

**Nagato Yuki**, the club's resident bookworm appears reading a book calmly. No emotion can be seen on her soft face.

**Mikuru Asahina**, possibly the most enchanting person in the room serves a fresh cup of tea to the two males sitting by the table. She smiles at them happily as she continues on with her deeds dressed in a beautiful European dress.

The room is silent, only sounds of a mouse clicking, cards being laid down and pages being turned can be heard. The silence is almost refreshing for Kyon, as he knows it all too well how things are like when they're not like this. He preferred this calm silence because he knew how things were whenever Suzumiya broke the calm with her ideas.

He closes his eyes as if to treasure the silence for the last time...

"KYON!!" Haruhi shouts suddenly, surprising Kyon to the extent of nearly making him fall backwards.

"What!?" he shouts out in a panicked tone. He already knew what it was about, it's happening again; Haruhi is inspired to do something insane once again.

The girl looks at him with eyes full of inspiration….. something he did not want happening.

The girl calms herself as she sits back down on her seat. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if beings not existing in this world began beating the crap out of each other?"

Kyon looked at her, a little confused. He didn't exactly know what she was talking about. "What are you going on about now? Of course as a human being I wonder about things all the time, it's natural for us humans to imagine things... but I'm not crazy enough to think about something as random as that."

"Hey, that thought isn't random." Haruhi corrected him. "It's just that it's not being thought of that often..."

"Just tell me what you're talking about." He still had no idea, so it was best to ask her directly.

"Imagine this! What if characters of fiction came to this life and began fighting each other for no apparent reason… at all!?" Haruhi stands up, seemingly unable to contain her excitement.

The young man places his palm to his face, as if being disappointed by something. "What…"

"EXACTLY!!!" Haruhi steps away from the computer and begins to circle around her two club members at the table. "What? What? Everybody, here and there keep asking the same thing. What? That's the problem with the world today, they're never exactly sure as to what they go on about!"

_No Haruhi, that's just you._

Kyon thought.

"Well, whatever, still have you ever wondered what it would be like if famous characters of fiction battled it out in… something like a tournament? Or maybe a war!" she asked with excitement in her tone.

Kyon attempted what she could gain by thinking about these things, but nothing came to mind and he simply went to the conclusion that the boredom is just getting to Haruhi.

"No, I've never thought of such a thing." Kyon shrugged.

"How about you Koizumi?" Haruhi asked the handsome man sitting across the table.

"Well, I have never actually wondered about such a thing…. But it seems normal for individuals to wonder such things…. I must not be an ordinary individual then." He says blatantly.

_You're not, it's because you're an Esper. _

Kyon shifted his eyes as he drank the heavenly tea. The young red-haired girl stood there watching him, waiting for a reaction. Kyon noticed this and gave her a smile, saying to her that the tea is as heavenly as always.

Haruhi quickly takes note of the interaction between these two of individuals, without wondering why, she instinctively throws Asahina a question she could not easily answer.

"What about you Mikuru-chan?" she says so almost cutely. "Ever wondered what would happen?"

"Uh----" the girl appeared confused because of the sudden question. It was almost like Haruhi was asking the question so suddenly so she could be embarrassed before Kyon. "I've never thought of such a thing!! A----And isn't it a little weird thinking about such things?" she says with all her courage.

Haruhi stares coldly at the girl then suddenly she spins around playfully. "Yeah, I guess it's a little weird to you thinking about such things." She then turns her attention to the only person she hasn't questioned yet.

"How 'bout you Yuki?"

"……."

Haruhi makes her way to the silent girl as if preparing to torment her. Kyon sees this and prepares himself to stand and run to her aid but is stopped by Yuki's sudden words.

"Yes…"

Without bothering to give Haruhi the full details Nagato says so in a blank expression.

Haruhi then springs to life and runs towards the computer monitor. She sits behind it looking excited as ever.

"Then it's settled! Everybody in this room has the same concept about this topic; therefore something should be done to fulfill this concept that's been plaguing the minds of mankind since the dawn of time!" Haruhi says as she begins typing, no more like pounding forcefully on the keyboard before her.

_Were you even listening to us? Three of us declined that we thought about that. _

Kyon complained to himself, he was just about to say it to Haruhi but then he thought that it would be pointless. Unless he was going to kiss her before a giant creature again, he wasn't going to be able change her opinion on something. He still wondered though, what was she going on about just now?

It seemed to him that she was talking about characters of fiction battling it out in a pointless tournament, but he considered the idea that it might have had a deeper meeting. After all, this girl _was_ Haruhi Suzumiya…Thinking about it made his head hurt and he chose to delay his thoughts until this headache would pass.

* * *

It was strange but Kyon found himself walking home with Koizumi this afternoon. The both of them were going to take the same path before separating at a nearby fork in the road. While walking Koizumi brought up a topic to start a conversation.

"Suzumiya-san had an interesting concept going on didn't she?" he said. "She seemed particularly inspired today."

"That's a little worrying." Kyon said rubbing his chin.

"Oh?" Koizumi smiles playfully.

"We've been through a lot of her antics together Koizumi, you should have developed some magical ability to sense that something's going to happen soon." Kyon comments as he shifts his eyes, averting his gaze from Koizumi's golden smile.

"Hahaha, indeed." He says, still smiling. "Since Suzumiya-san is so motivated like this, something could in fact happen. However, our organization is very well monitoring her at every movement. We should know if something were to happen----"

_Yeah sure, your organization always keeps an eye on her and because of that they're capable of predicting her actions and the possible effects it might also have on the universe. Your organization is so good at monitoring her that you'll be able to tell if something insane is going to happen. Wait, let me remember how often your organization was able foreshadow the occurrence of something… oh wait… the answer is NEVER. _

_Koizumi, you have too much confidence in your group it's a little weird to me._

Kyon complains to himself as he shakes his head in disbelief. He never understood how Koizumi left his life, so he wasn't particularly sure about his idea. Nonetheless, Koizumi is wrong, his organization _can't_ predict Haruhi's movements properly.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled by something." Koizumi asks, tilting his head.

"Just ignore me, it's just a headache. We should just continue discussing tomorrow, assuming that things still remain normal." Kyon said sounding more irritated than concerned.

The both of them reach the fork in the road where they are to separate.

"I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Kyon waves to Koizumi as he leaves down his stretch of road. Koizumi waves back as he proceeds down the hill towards his home.

* * *

Koizumi reaches his house moments later; he lives alone as his parents are in a far away region. Therefore he lives alone in this region assigned to watch over Haruhi Suzumiya. He lives in a simple house, "it's simple but it's homey" that's what he would constantly say to himself.

Upon arriving, he can't help but sit on a nearby cushion in the living room. For some reason, he can't stop thinking about the talk today in the clubroom. He should be dismissing the topic casually but his mind keeps running the scenario over and over again. He wonders if Kyon's paranoia is contagious, but he chooses simply to laugh it off.

"Ah yes." He pounds his fist on his palm. "I almost forgot to give my live report."

Because of the increase in Suzumiya's peculiar actions the organization required him to give reports every day. However, even the organization admitted that it would be troubling to have him write a report every day, so they decided that it would be acceptable if he gave his reports verbally. His reports didn't have to be much, just short updates on Suzumiya's conditons or actions.

He walks over to the phone and dials the number he's so used to dialing. He places the earpiece on his ear and listens…

A boring beeping sound is heard.

"What?" he looks curiously at the earpiece. It's impossible for something like this to happen; the organization can never be "busy" knowing that it's a semi-omnipotent organization that doesn't really exist. However, since even the organization expects everything they prepared a backup number just instead.

Koizumi dials the second number without worrying too much. He waits patiently but is instead met with the same boring tone.

He puts down the phone and wonders to himself what could be happening. Just as he begins to consider that this is Suzumiya's doing a thunderous crashing sound is heard close to his house.

Koizumi quickly runs outside out of reflex. What he sees before him shocks him; it's a figure completely new even to him. It was a massive creature towering about 40 meters; the creature appears like a massive oni, an old Japanese monster. Its body is covered in purple armor and neon-green lights; however traces of flesh can still be seen.

Koizumi takes a step back in disbelief, For him, dealing with creatures this massive is nothing but a chore but for some reason the creature standing before him is instilling a feeling of fear within his body. For a moment he cannot move, but he realizes that it's pointless this way and eventually he wills himself into movement.

The creature appears standing just before his house, its foot standing on the empty street while its other foot is appears anchored on his neighbor's yard.

This isn't a giant summoned by Suzumiya; this is something from a completely different plane of existence. Koizumi notices that the creature seems to be searching for something. For a moment he seems relieved that this creature isn't looking for him, but he then realizes that it's worst that way.

This creature is not in a small parallel universe created by Suzumiya; this creature is in _this_ universe. With this realization Koizumi places the responsibility in himself that he should deal with this creature and protect the people in this town. He decides that his power as an Esper could just be enough to deal with this fearful being.

"Alright let's…" Koizumi digs into his power and covers himself in a red sphere composed of pure energy. He flies into the air elegantly with a stern look on his face.

_It doesn't matter if Suzumiya-san created this creature; it's still my duty to protect the people in this area.  
_

He hovers before the creature fearlessly and stares at its red eyes. The creature seems soulless and Koizumi can feel that inside it's full of aggression and anger. Despite this however he decides that it wouldn't hurt much to try and talk to the creature.

"Why hello there, it is a good evening isn't it?" he had just realized that the creature only appears threatening, he soon notices that the creature hasn't even done anything wrong. Perhaps it's just lost and confused and is actually just a calm, caring creature.

The being focuses at the red sphere hovering like a bee in front of it. He focuses deeper and sees the person within the sphere of energy, he recognizes its target.

"llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-------!!!!"

The creature lets out a deafening roar; the roar was so powerful it nearly sends Koizumi flying. The creature shows aggression as it quickly changes its stance dangerously.

Koizumi flies back slightly shocked at the creature. His heart is pounding because of the unfamiliar and almost alien roar… No, his assumption was wrong, this is no peaceful creature, and this agitated being was summoned in this world to do one thing… to destroy.

Koizumi readies himself as he decides to finally get serious.

"Well, I guess the both of us won't be getting along then." He says to his opponent though he doubts it understands what he's saying.

Koizumi decides that it's too dangerous to fight this thing while there are houses nearby, to do so would certainly spell doom for the citizens below. He provokes the creature by hovering around it like a wasp, he doesn't attack but that's the whole point.

The massive oni attempts to swap him off like a fly but is unable to do so. Koizumi notices its agitation and its focus on him, he decides to fly to a nearby empty area, such as an unpopulated construction area just close by. He knows that since it's night, there wouldn't be any workers working. He also takes into account the size of the construction site- The area is large enough for him to dodge and attack the monster, but small enough to restrict the monster's movements.

It's perfect.

Koizumi begins seriously battling the creature at the exact moment it steps foot in the construction site. The battle seems to be at a stalemate at the moment, seeing that the creature is pointlessly waving its arms like its being attacked by a bee and that Koizumi's attacks are so weak that they seem incapable at damaging the creature.

_His armor is too tough, it's amazing… but this is also an interesting challenge._

At some point in the fight, Koizumi begins to wonder where his brothers and sisters are. It's impossible for his fellow espers to not notice a creature of this magnitude. In fact, it's impossible for anybody to ignore a creature of this size. He begins to wonder why the town still seems so normal. He hears no screams of panic from citizens in the area and surely a creature this massive can cause the earth to shake… Thinking about this, the creature can possibly cause miniature earthquakes that will worry even the bravest of citizens.

But for some reason, the town remains silent like everything's normal……

"llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll----!!"

Because of Koizumi concentrating too much on his thoughts the monster manages to swipe him away like nothing. He almost swears because of the sudden striking pain in his body. His body goes flying through several metal pillars supporting the skeleton of the incomplete structure.

He flies hard and fast into some stacked wooden sheets, somewhat cushioning his fall.

In his heart, he was angry at himself, what kind of irresponsible Esper would leave such a large opening for the enemy? He wanted to punch himself in the face for the first time in years; however he is unable to do so. He leans back on the concrete and looks at the monster towering above him.

His whole body is in pain, he spits out some blood and he looks at it with cold eyes. For the first time in his life, he feels like this is a battle he cannot win. The monster looks down at him then slowly lowers its head. It smiles almost menacingly as it comes down towards Koizumi.

The sphere of energy wasn't enough to defend against the sheer force of the creature standing before him. He felt hopeless, he felt weak. If only he could stand up and attempt to run from the monster, he could fight it in some other day. But even though his will is there his body is so heavily damaged that he can't even move a single muscle.

It truly felt like it was over for Koizumi Itsuki. He closed his eyes and he could feel the breath of the creature, perhaps he was going to get eaten.

Koizumi closed his eyes and wondered, is it going to end this way?

_Him lying down, powerless against and overwhelming enemy…_

_Him lying down, not knowing what is happening…_

_Him lying down, knowing that he wasn't able to do anything against an enemy he hasn't met before…_

_Him lying down, knowing that hundreds more are about to fall victim to this monster…_

He lies there silently contemplating, his mind is about to go blank because of the blood loss. However something allows him to retain his consciousness, the pain. The pain is there, allowing him to remain alive or at least conscious. He opens one of his eyes and sees the monster opening its jaws, ready to consume its prey.

Koizumi looks at it blankly… and wished that someone, anyone would come along and help him in this battle.

He knew that this creature was going to end the lives of many…… he wasn't going to let that happen…..

"-----GET DOWN!!!"

A femine voice shouts out from an area above him. Koizumi doesn't even need to look up, he only needs to react. He quickly leaps to the side as a white ray of light comes down from the sky like lighting.

The large-caliber round strikes the monster's forehead and causes it to move back irritated more than damaged. Another shot is fired, this time striking its vulnerable eye, the monster screams loudly as it is taken backwards. Another round is fired, it damages the creature even more, then another round is fired…

The loud shots echo through the construction yard like thunder.

Bullet after bullet, shot after shot, thunder after thunder... The 50 calibre anti-tank rounds strike the monstrous creature, piercing and damaging its armor. The creature appears to be in pain, however the shots end temporarily as the shooter needs to reload.

The monster shakes the pain off itself as it stands properly above the construction site; the monster appears agitated and now appears serious.

"It doesn't matter if the armor is made of the strongest material; every machine has a weak spot."

Koizumi attempts to raise his vision towards the crimson figure standing in the distance. A young lady with red hair tied in a ponytail, dressed in a red swimsuit bra and short shorts along with a pair of long pink stockings…. Koizumi identifies her appearance despite his the pain and weakness his body is going through…

The beautiful girl appears sporting a large rifle that she wields like a toy…

Koizumi could feel his heart pounding as he watches the girl in the distance. She seems calm and collected despite being stared down by the monster before her. She glances quickly at Koizumi and winks…

It was at that moment that the monster's hand consumes her small body.

"-----no!!"

He shouts out in desperation.

The monster punches the small platform where she was standing… he assumed that she was crushed... what he saw later shocked him. The seemingly fragile girl manages to leap over the monsters hand and now appears running up the monster's arm while firing bolt after bolt into its tough armor.

Each shot manages to hit a weak spot in the armor, shattering it subsequently. The monster sees her running up his arm and attempts to swap her away with the use of his other hand. However the young girl simply leaps over the hand and reloads while in the air. Her actions seem so fast, it's unreal.

As she lands she raises the rifle and aims at the monster's head, she fires three damaging shots at its face. The monster gets taken back by the irritation and falls backward, in Koizumi's direction.

The monster collapses and crushes the incomplete building and falls towards Koizumi. However, it lands short of the area where he's lying and misses him by a mere four feet. The monster lands with a loud, earth-shaking crash. The monster appears defeated as dust covers and debris cover the nearby area…

The young girl lands before him and now appears standing gracefully, staring down at him.

A long silence…

The two individuals stare at each other blankly; things have been going too fast even for Koizumi to comprehend.

A few hours ago he was in a clubroom listening to Suzumiya talk about her ideas... A few minutes ago she was walking home with Kyon... and now he finds himself lying half-dead on the floor of a construction site.

His organization and probably his fellow Espers have disappeared....

This massive monster appears out of nowhere and defeats him easily....

Then, a beautiful maiden appears to assist and defeat the creature without much trouble....

His head should be spinning, he should be experiencing nausea or he should at least be turning insane. But none of those are happening right now as he stares calmly at the slender figure standing before him.

The young girl offers her palm towards him and he takes it, she pulls him up and stands before her silently.

The girl hugs her rifle with her other hand as she says to Koizumi.

"Nice to meet you… Master…"

It was at that moment that Koizumi noticed something new, something he only noticed up to now... a strange insignia on his left hand… an insignia painted in red appears running across his arm… could this be some sort of new power granted by Suzumiya-san? Or could this be something completely different…

He wanted to ask so many questions…

"Master, I am Servant Archer, at your service…"

Servant Archer? He wondered what kind of name that was, but before he could raise any questions the purple monster before them begins to rise slowly.

Despite this however, the girl Archer doesn't seem particularly concerned. Instead she chooses to speak to Koizumi in a casual tone.

"Berserker is quite a servant to deal with isn't he?" she turns around and looks at the monster headstrong. She lowers her rifle to the ground and places her palms over its muzzle as she leans forward. She then looks over her shoulder at Koizumi. "You can still use your powers right, Master? So why don't we make things a little interesting?"

The monster shrugs itself off as it towers over Koizumi and the girl. It's right arm appears heavily damaged, however it quickly grabs it with its other hand and squeezes it... surprisingly the grotesque, bleeding arm begins to regenerate itself. After regenerating its damaged body part, the monster leans forward and lets out another terrifying roar.

At this moment, Koizumi is confused at everything that's going on…

However, he will not be standing by while some girl battles this creature.

His body is tired and he is weakened.

He'll ask for answers tomorrow.

Right now he knows one thing for sure...

This "Berserker" must be stopped.

**There is only one thing he can do-------**

1. Request to remain behind, he's too injured  
2. Stand and fight, he's only been holding back

**

* * *

Fate/Requiem Chronicles  
**To be Continued...**  
**

* * *

**Servant Status:**

**- - -**

**Class: Archer  
**

**Master: **Koizumi Itsuki  
**True Name: **???  
**Sex: **Female  
**Alignment: **Lawful Neutral

**Strength: **C**  
Endurance: **D  
**Agility: **A+  
**Magical Energy: **C  
**Luck: **F  
**Noble Phantasm: **EX

**- - -**

**Class: Berserker  
**

**Master: **???  
**True Name: **???  
**Sex: **???  
**Alignment: **Chaotic Evil

**Strength: **A+  
**Endurance: **A  
**Agility: **A  
**Magical Energy: **A  
** Luck: **A  
**Noble Phantasm: **???

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have officially finished this work of fiction in under four hours....... hell yes. :D

Please review and vote, and while you're at it try guessing the characters.


	3. The Prologue 02

**Author's I'm Going To Talk About Things Whether You Like It or Not: **First of all thanks for the reviews and support, though I expected the audience to be a little smaller since this IS Haruhi land, and not many people are fond of action anime but whatever. I'm going to try adding other elements into the story to increase the size of my audience.

Aside from that I would like to mention the new crossover option, at first I was like surprised because this appeared at roughly the same time I wrote this fic and strangely I thought that this website did this for my own sake, I wrong. Anyway I could dream that that were the case right? Still, I'm not going to use the crossover option since it's technically just one guy coming into the Haruhi-verse and it's not like the universes are really crossing over.

If you're also wondering if this is a serious fic or just a shameless parody, well... it's pretty much both.

Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter.

**Fate/Requiem Chronicles  
**The Prologue -02

* * *

_"Berserker is quite a servant to deal with isn't he?" she turns around and looks at the monster headstrong. She then looks over her shoulder at Koizumi. "You can still use your powers right, Master? So why don't we make things a little interesting?"_

_The monster shrugs his damages off, repairs its arm and prepares for another attack._

_At this moment, Koizumi is confused at everything that's going on…_

_However, he will not be standing by while some girl battles this creature._

_His body is tired and **he is weakened**._

_He might now know what exactly is going on, but he knows one thing for sure._

_This Berserker **must be stopped.**_

_There is only one thing he can do-------_

He must stand and fight as things have changed; this fight no longer involves him and the monster alone. He now fights with an ally at his side; he now fights for her as well as for himself. He knows that it is his responsibility to protect her as much as he has to protect this town.

Koizumi wills himself to stand on his two feet, clenching his fists.

He no longer needs to hold back now as he sees the monster's power before him. His normal attacks were incapable of damaging the creature but the girl standing beside him was able to damage his armor through the use of technique. He realizes the error of his ways and smiles contently.

The girl sees his strange reaction to the situation and misinterprets it, thinking that he's finally giving up. She almost curses under her breath that she's been summoned by such an inferior master…

"Tesla…"

…but that all changes once she sees the overpowering amount of energy being released by her master's body. A sphere of red energy envelops his body as he slowly hovers above the ground. The winds become violent around him as he rises higher and higher, the force becomes unbearable for her small body as she slowly begins getting pushed back.

"…Ex Machina…"

The waves of energy intertwine from different dimensions; connections are formed between the man that exists and those that existed. Their powers have disappeared along with them because of the sudden recreation of the universe but a part of them still remains despite that.

In a way the espers were a part of Suzumiya, they all processed a small amount of her power and with those small amounts they were able to project their powers over the universes she creates. This allowed them access to the various closed spaces and that exact same power is what's fueling this scenario.

The powers of all the now nonexistent espers are flowing into Koizumi like a river flowing into a small stream.

The red sphere becomes blue as his body and senses become overwhelmed by the raw power. He looks at his right hand and clenches it. Technique is no longer an option for him; he has enough brute energy to break that armor tenfold.

The purple monster stares down at him with dead eyes.

He stares up at it and smiles politely.

"I'm sorry, I misinterpreted your character." Koizumi raises his right hand towards the creature.

"I'm going to have to kill you now."

An overwhelming explosion of power is released from the tip of his hand towards the demon standing before him. A massive wave of blue energy large enough to consume a dragon is fired from Koizumi's small fist. The wave of energy blinds the girl into submission as she covers her eyes with her hand.

The demon doesn't seem threatened as he lets out a loud roar against the wave of energy. A field composed of circular lines is formed before it. The impenetrable shield faces the unstoppable canon. Two unbelievable forces crash into each other, with every second that passes the shield is rebuilt while the wave of energy gets reinforced.

The girl takes back her words as she stares in awe.

Then something suddenly strikes her.

Her master is working hard at defeating the servant before her, why isn't she doing anything to help or at least support him? She raises the rifle over her shoulder and begins running around the monster. She will not be able to penetrate that shield as it has no weak spots there is only one other option.

Koizumi's hand wavers slightly as he releases more and more power into the creature. He clenches his teeth; his body hasn't yet adjusted to the combined powers from his old brothers. He fears that he might collapse any moment because of the graveness of the situation.

Meanwhile the girl who claims to be his servant is busy trying to find a way against the servant before her. She sprints and realizes that the shield protecting the monster is capable of reaching the ground beneath his feet. There is no way around for her to help her master as the shield is too large.

She looks up at the two figures trying to persevere over the other. She has never felt useless in her life; she always found a way to help out in a situation but she feels powerless standing between these two juggernauts.

Then suddenly, a high pitched cracking sound invades her ears.

She covers her ears in defense as she looks up at the source of the sound.

The shield is slowly breaking apart as it gives way against the wave of energy pressing against it. No, that's not the reason it's breaking, the servant standing behind it is slowly disappearing.

Its body is slowly becoming transparent as the shield of energy becomes more and more brittle.

The monster standing behind the shield releases it as it quickly crouches down to dodge the energy wave. However it wasn't fast enough as a good part of its shoulder gets taken out by the blast.

The wave of energy continues on behind the giant and causes a massive hole in clouds above.

The monster lets out what can be interpreted as a cringe as it lays low on the ground, supported by its massive arms that cause earthquakes. It is slowly disappearing into the night as it begins to separate into small particles. The demon's face stares down at the girl in an attempt to scare her.

But she does not back down as she has faced more threatening monsters in her own world.

The demon lets out a small "cough" as it disappears into the night.

"Did we just beat him……" she asks herself as she looks at the spot at where the giant once stood.

"It hasn't been five minutes yet and it's all over?"

The girl slumps her shoulders unable to keep herself from feeling disappointed. Even though the odds felt to be against her, she knew that there was always a way to defeat the impossible through sheer determination alone. She also found that battles were more thrilling the longer they lasted, battles fueled by anger and determination were always thrilling to be a part of.

That's what he taught her before he died.

"But then again….."

She raises her head and realizes that the man she just met has just achieved something similar.

He defeated a monster against unbelievable odds through his will to fight. She can't help but smile.

She turns around and checks on her master. His body is falling from a great height and he is unconscious from exhaustion.

"Master----!!" she quickly runs forward towards his estimated landing spot and she attempts to catch him. But her small physique is unable to hold him up and she too collapses down with her master crushing her arms. Upon landing the butt of the gun resting on her back hits the back of her head, knocking her out as well.

* * *

She awakes moments later sleeping on a bed in what appears to be a bedroom. The windows are shut so she cannot determine if it is night or day. Her rifle is leaning beside a nearby cabinet and a tray of food and some water is placed beside her. She sits up slowly, the back of her head hurts but it doesn't really matter right now. She has to find out what's going on and she needs to----

"Oh, so I see that you've finally woken up." Her master greets her as he appears leaning on the doorway. He appears calmed and mannered.

"Yeah, apparently being classified as a Servant speeds up the way somebody regenerates their wounds. Even though bumping my head isn't a real "wound" it should have left a mark….." she pats the back of her head. "….but surprisingly it isn't swollen."

She sits up on the bed as Koizumi walks towards her.

He pulls up a chair and sits beside her.

"I hope you can excuse me for this but I feel the need to ask you a lot of questions." Koizumi says to her kindly.

She nods. "Don't worry, go ahead."

"First of all, do you know anything about why that creature appeared out of nowhere?"

"He's a servant." She answers bluntly.

"A servant…?" Koizumi leans back on his chair and looks at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Oh yes, I was informed to instruct you once I arrived. I guess I wasn't able to do that since you summoned me in such an awkward time." She recalls the events with the monster briefly.

That seems to catch his attention as her master suddenly asks her. "Informed? Informed by who?"

She scratches the side of her cheek shyly. "A voice…. I was informed by a voice."

"A voice?" Koizumi leans back on his chair.

"Yeah, it was a mysterious voice, kinda godly but it was also kind and femine. I remember being in a dark room with six other presences around me, they were all people too but I couldn't see them since things were so dark." The girl explains.

"What could this mean? Why were you summoned here? And why are you calling me master and yourself a servant?" Koizumi asks questions rapidly, he then lowers his voice and says, "If you mind me asking."

"Well you see, this voice explained to me that there was a need for us to be summoned here in order to participate in a 'war'."

"A war?"

"Yes." She nods. "But the voice explained that it is not a war amongst nations, it was a war amongst people fighting to reach a certain goal. We were all informed that we were going to be instruments fighting beside these humans who were participating in the war."

_Things are beginning to make sense now._

"We were all brought about from different planes of existence and are here to serve that one purpose." She explains further.

Koizumi looks at the girl uneasily and wants to say how cruel that was. But he prevents himself from doing so.

"I understand now… then why do you call yourself Archer? Is that your real name?"

"No, the voice gave us 'classes" based on our abilities. He then went on saying that you shouldn't reveal your real identity if you wanted to stay alive. Apparently keeping your real name a secret is going to keep your enemies guessing. And if they keep guessing then they won't be able to determine your weakness and attack you properly, right?" She moves to her left and lets her legs hang beside the bed.

"Well, with that in mind I have to say that it's just normal for us to formally introduce each other." Koizumi stands up and smiles. "I felt that we couldn't get acquainted a few moments ago while we were fighting that monster."

The girl stands up and nods at his suggestion.

"I am Koizumi Itsuki, and it's saddening to say this but I am the last of my kind. I am currently the last Esper created by----" He offers his hand to her and she takes it. "----well, let's just say a great god."

"Yoko Littner, I came from a place called Ritona Village, and I spent my time tracking down things very similar to that berserker we just fought." She explains with a smile.

"I see…. So you already have fighting experience. That's excellent." Koizumi releases her hand and sits down. "Now that I know your name, may I ask why you call yourself 'Archer'?"

The girl wanders around the room looking at the clean furniture and ornate materials. She seems fascinated for by them for some reason but Koizumi lets her be.

"Oh that…. The voice explained that we were going to be classified into seven classes. I was treated as Archer because of my skill with ranged weaponry, preferably with firearms." She touches the tip of her rifle.

"I see…." Koizumi realizes that he must discuss this situation with Kyon tomorrow; he must discuss this war to him because he knows that Kyon is probably the only person unaffected by the change.

"If you want to know more about the other classes I can tell you about them." The girl shrugs. "I've memorized them since it was so boring in that dark room."

"That would be delightful." Information is always a good tool and this girl is supplying him with it. He felt lucky, the more he knew of the situation and of his opponents the faster he could avert this anomaly.

"Ok….." the girl begins by sitting on the edge of the bed as she explains.

"The seven classes are as follows:

**Saber** – a class that apparently specializes in close range melee weapons like swords. They were described to be the most balanced class.

**Lancer** – a class that's pretty similar to Sabers except that they usually use long range melee weapons like spears. It appears that they are the most agile of the classes.

**Archer** – this is pretty much me, we are experts at long range combat though we can adapt to other forms of fighting. The voice also informed us that Archers excel at independent combat.

**Caster** – the voice didn't say much but it appeared that casters are horrible fighters, but they are apparently adept at other forms of fighting.

**Assassin **– a stealthy class that chooses to defeat their targets through sneaky methods. We should be especially careful with this class. We must always check our surroundings for their presence.

**Rider** – riders are people that choose to fight while riding on a vehicle or animal. They are not as agile as lancers or as fragile as casters, but they are very powerful apparently because of their mounts.

**Berserker **– this is the class of that monster we just fought against. They are a class that excels at fighting blindly, they have no sense of technique and they don't actually enjoy using tactics. They are not sane but they are very dangerous because of their brute strength."

Yoko takes the class of water and drinks it after speaking.

Koizumi nods as he listens to her, he memorizes the names and descriptions of the servants. He then begins to formulate a plan to defeat the servants just in case he meets them, but he suddenly stops himself upon realizing that Kyon might not want to fight.

When he finally consults Kyon on how things are going he doubts that Kyon would want to blindly charge in and defeat everyone. His knowledge of his behavior guarantees that Kyon will ask for a way to solve the issue without risking the lives of others.

It was odd but Koizumi knew that disagreeing with Kyon would lead to the same consequences as disagreeing with Suzumiya.

He had to be careful.

* * *

"---It would be of our best interest if the world remained roughly the same and this war is but an isolated event that Suzumiya-san created."

Koizumi ends his statement after reporting to Kyon the next day. He explains everything that Yoko explained to him, ranging from the voice to the berserker. He also discussed his own experiences and theories as to how much the world has changed.

"I see…" Kyon rubs his brow as he looks down at the grassy field.

Koizumi had decided to discuss the topic out of the clubroom because he thought that there was a risk that Suzumiya would walk in on their conversation.

Koizumi looks kindly at the troubled Kyon, it appears that Kyon is unaffected by the change; confirming his theory.

"Koizumi."

"Yes?"

"Who is that girl you're with?" Kyon surprisingly changes the topic. She appears dressed in less revealing clothing but her beauty still attracts the attention of a good number of students.

"Oh, she is my servant." Koizumi says casually.

"I see, than you're part of this war as well." Kyon says disappointingly.

"You sound troubled."

"You're not exactly the first person who came to me; Asahina-san called me up last night and said that there was this weird, naked orange-haired man in her room." Kyon appeared displeased and angry as he looks away. "She explained that the man seemingly appeared out of nowhere as she exits after taking a shower. After some awkward... scenes, the man eventually found clothing for himself and explained the exact same things to Asahina. Asahina still felt the need to call me though because she didn't know what to do with the situation."

_Speaking of which I have to meet up with her as well. I know it's going to be strange going into a senior classroom and asking for her, but I'm the only person she can turn too... the thought of people mistaking me to be her lover sends butterflies flying in my stomach. _

Kyon smiles.

Koizumi nods as he listens to her.

"By the looks of things, it's inevitable that we're all going to be a part of this war. How troubling." However his short fantasy is short lived as he remembers the situation.

"Yes, that seems to be the case. People associated to Suzumiya-san are the most likely to become the masters in this war. It is also not that far of a probability that Suzumiya-san herself is a master." Koizumi smiles at Kyon like it's such a casual topic.

"How about these servants? You've seen two servants already, haven't you Koizumi? If that's the case have you noticed anything that the servants have in common?" Kyon probes deeper into Koizumi's knowledge in an attempt to learn more about the situation of things. He wants to help and solve this insanity badly.

Koizumi raises a finger as he explains.

"Suzumiya-san discussed yesterday what would happen if characters of modern fiction were to go into a battle against each other. That fact sets aside all other theories pertaining to the origin of these servants."

"Modern fiction, eh?" Kyon looks disappointed.

"What's the matter?"

"Never mind, just ignore me for now." Kyon's internal clock tells him that break time is over and that he should return to his class. He stands up and motions to leave. "I'll try speaking to Haruhi later this afternoon, hopefully I can get some facts out of her if I ask nice enough."

Kyon jokes a bit as he leaves Koizumi with a wave.

"Are you done talking to your friend?"

Koizumi turns around and faces the girl standing behind him.

"Yes. We should proceed to my class now; I'll introduce you to my classmates as a distant relative who cannot be left alone in my house." Koizumi stands up and waits for the girl to follow.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal. At least you're not saying that I'm here to sight-see. Make a good excuse like I'm here to serve a purpose or something." Yoko steps beside him and puffs up her chest boastingly."Aside from that it would make me seem like a very mysterious person."

Koizumi smiles at her funny suggestion but, "Wouldn't that make them more suspicious?"

Her confidence disappears as she slumps her shoulders.

"Annonymous relative it is then."

* * *

Kyon makes his way to his classroom not feeling particularly concerned about Koizumi's words. Though the incident with the "berserker" seemed dangerous he was confident with Koizumi's ability to take care of it. Even without that servant of his, he was able to fight against it; if that servant chose to participate in fighting that berserker the berserker would not stand a chance.

Kyon then realized something, what if the master of berserker fought along side it? That would be troubling because berserk's master is still unknown and his power could far surpass that of his servant. It sounds like something rare but that is the current situation that Koizumi is in. Maybe all masters are destined to surpass their servant in terms of power.

As he makes his way up a staircase he begins to wonder about Asahina's condition.

If there was a reason to feel concerned, it would be because of Asahina's inability to react properly in front of undressed men.

"N----No!"

Kyon quickly shakes his head and removes that mental image from his head. There was no way that Mikuru would submit herself so easily to a person she has just met. But if that orange-haired man did anything to her, that man would have to face the full wrath of heaven.

Kyon also contemplates the possibility that he himself is a master. He is awed by the concept of having absolute control of another living being but he also detests it. He realizes that unless an insignia similar to Koizumi's would appear on his hand, he will have nothing to do with this newly declared "war". Without an insignia on his hand his only role is to restrain and possibly convince Haruhi to revert all this insanity.

He knows that he has to cooperate with both Koizumi and Nagato in order to revert this reality back to its old self. He also knows that he has to protect Haruhi and Mikuru from the madness that is just about to begin. He sets it upon himself to take the responsibility on his shoulders, because this is the first time that Haruhi has started a war.

...but before everything there's homeroom.

He reaches forward to open the classroom door but somebody opens it from the inside.

"Good morning, Dad."

A man smiling gently greets him at the entrance.  


* * *

**Fate/Requiem Chronicles  
**To be Continued…

* * *

**Servant Status:**

**- - -**

**Class: Archer**

**Master: **Koizumi Itsuki  
**True Name: **Yoko Littner (Wise up!)  
**Sex: **Female  
**Alignment: **Lawful Neutral

**Strength: **C**  
Endurance: **D  
**Agility: **A+  
**Magical Energy: **C  
**Luck: **F  
**Noble Phantasm: **EX

**- - -**

**Class: Berserker**

**Master: **???  
**True Name: **???  
**Sex: **???  
**Alignment: **Chaotic Evil

**Strength: **A+  
**Endurance: **A  
**Agility: **A  
**Magical Energy: **A  
**Luck: **A  
**Noble Phantasm: **???

* * *

**Author's I'm Going To Say Something Before You're Going To Review: **Yes, I know there are no choices at this chapter, but seriously what did you expect? "Go talk to son." Or "Run the **** away?"

The reason there isn't a choice is because it's the end of the prologue chapters and there really isn't a need to branch out at this moment. Still, please press the review button to stop global warming.

On a side note these stats are there for the hell of it.


End file.
